


Why Can't I Kiss You?

by Vicar_and_His_Barman (orphan_account)



Series: Anecdotes of Bilan [12]
Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vicar_and_His_Barman
Summary: Billy's kisses were wonderful.





	

The thing that Sean missed the most waas the kisses. The gentle peck on the cheek. The passionate, lust-emblazoned snog. Even just a little press of lips against his fingertip. Comfort. Love. Lust. Care. All of it meant so much to Sean. And it had been taken away from him.

He knew they had been drifting apart from each other. Billy was quiet and often lost in his own thoughts - "work-related" was the constant excuse. And, yeah, maybe Sean would have been okay with just splitting up. You know, a few tears, a few angry punches to his pillow. But he'd get over it.

But, no, it just _had_ to be Todd.

Anyone but him. It was Marcus all over again and Sean had had enough. Todd was poison, he knew that now. He just hoped that Billy wasn't a victim.

Wrong again.

The Bishop was told by Todd, himself, because he didn't want Billy in the church. Billy had told Sean that he would leave the church for him, but the barman knew that the church and his flock made his boyfriend happy. Why should the vicar give up something he loved just for a man? Sean never forgot that though; he had been touched that someone would sacrifice their job just for him.

Sean had a terrible feeling that Billy would go running back to Todd soon though. Because the Universe was fucked up.

And it hurt. So much. The pain of it took his breathe away and broke every bone in his body. Sean missed the gentle kisses and the powerful ones. And he questioned every day why he couldn't kiss Billy again.


End file.
